charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Source of All Evil
The Source of All Evil is the title held by the ruler of the Underworld. While it is commonly believed that this is just a title held by individual demons, the Source is actually the pure immortal essence of evil itself. This sentient essence was born when the first act of evil was commited near the dawn of humanity, and will survive as long as there is evil in the world. For this reason it can never be truly vanquished. The essence of the Source is the most powerful force of evil in existence. Over the centuries this essence has possessed several demons that have claimed the title of leader of the Underworld. Once possessed, the essence merges with the host and adapts it's personality, while remaining the same essence underneath. Once a body is destroyed, the essence will possess the nearest suitable body until it once again becomes the dominant consciousness. History Half-faced Source The half-faced Source ruled the Underworld for many centuries. His true name is unknown and he was referred as such due to injuring half his face in a battle. He was a powerful and feared leader and had many enemies. Among these enemies were the powerful demons Zankou and the Tall Man, whom the Source both imprisoned becuase they were a threat to his position. The Source was also responsible for banishing Vampires from the Underworld and bringing the Wizard race to near-extinction. This Source was adviced by The Seer, but also consulted an Orcacle because he could never fully trust the Seer as she had her own motivations. The Source commanded a vast network of demons and other evil beings, including the Triad, The Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the Brotherhood of the Thorn, who was personally loyal to him. Among others, the Source also had a personal assassin known as Shax, who was responsible for the death of Prue Halliwell. The Source faced the Charmed Ones various times, which ultimately lead to his demise. Obsessed with destroying the sisters, the Source unleashed the Hollow, a destructive and uncontrollable force. He was then vanquished as the then mortal Cole Turner took in the Hollow, allowing the Charmed Ones to vanquish the Source when Cole absorbed his powers. Unknown to all, this was all a ploy by the Seer to have the Source possess Cole, a process that began as soon as his old form was vanquished. The half-faced Source was briefly resurrected by a Possesor Demon years later, through he was quickly vanquished again as he was magically linked to the much weaker Possesor Demon, whom Piper Halliwell vanquished with her combustion power. Cole Turner The Source grew stronger within Cole and eventually became the dominant consciousness. However, Cole's love for Phoebe turned out to be too strong to erase. The Source then worked with the Seer to arrange Phoebe to become his wife through a dark ceremony and to have her become pregnant with the Source's demonic spawn. However, Paige and Piper became suspicious and eventually discovered the truth, though it was too late. Under influnce of her evil pregnancy, Phoebe joined Cole as his Queen of the Underworld. However, the good inside Phoebe kept surfacing despite the Seer's intent to weaken her so her child might grow more powerful. When Phoebe discovered what the Seer was doing to her, she turned on Cole and reunited with her sisters to vanquish the Source yet again. The Unborn Source After the Source was vanquished again, Phoebe's unborn child grew out of control as the evil within it grew stronger. The Seer had poisoned the child through her tonics, which destroyed the child's soul and left it pure evil. Eventually the child took control of Phoebe and teleported to the Seer, who planned to steal the child use it to become the Source herself, while raising the child as her own. However, after the Seer had stolen the child form Phoebe's womb, it's power overwhelmed her, causing her to vanquish herself and the child. Powers and Abilities The Source possesses a vast reserve of magical powers and abilities. The essence of the Source is immortal and has the power to possess magical beings as it's host. The powers of the Source are dependent on the being the essence it is possessing and how much control it has over the body. In most forms, the Source possesses several fire-based powers, including pyrokinesis, fire balls, incineration and the ability to teleport through flaming. He also possesses several psychic abilities such as the power of telepathy, which he can use to manipulate the minds of others, and the power of possession. The Source also possesses a powerful form of telekinesis and can summon and banish beings at will, as well as shapeshift himself and transform other beings. The Unborn Source displayed the additional ability of electrokinesis, as well as a very advanced form of fire throwing, allowing it to vanquish the previously thought unvanquishable Tall man. Appearances *Charmed, season 3, "All Hell Breaks Loose" *Charmed, season 4 *Charmed, season 8 Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Demons